This invention is concerned with a bridge framework for use in producing tooth-replacement bridges.
In all presently known procedures for producing tooth-replacement bridges made from precious metal or non-precious metal alloys, work is done in an indirect manner, since a bridge framework of wax or plastic is modeled first, and then a bridge framework of metal is cast in conformity with the model obtained in that way.
The success of this model of operation depends, to a great extent, upon the skill of the dental technician, and that is true both in making a model of the bridge framework out of wax or plastic as well as in the subsequent casting of the bridge framework made of metal. Therefore the fact that every bridge framework turns out to be different qualitatively is understandable. Furthermore, the known method of operation is labor-intensive to a high degree, and consequently it is cost-intensive at the same time.